


"Important." -Dee

by lance_alt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (up to you), Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bad Ending, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Song: Listen Before I Go (Billie Eilish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: Dee receives a voice message. Remus asks him to pass it on to the rest of his friends too.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	"Important." -Dee

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: suicide, crying, angst, falling mention, depression(?), panic attack(for Virgil but you barely get it?), death(or not. up to you), bad ending/open ending (up to you)
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/617925117225369600/ring-a-voice-message-from-dee-take-me-that
> 
> in the end notes you can find some facts on the fic ^^

Ring... 

A voice message from Dee?

  
"_Take me_ -that was Remus' voice. Why was his brother calling him? Did he actually get in jail?- _to the rooftop_  
_I wanna see the world when I stop breathing_  
_Turnin' blue_"

Roman paused the movie -he had decided to watch it for the, well, the self-proclaimed prince had long since lost count -because the audio was really worrying him then. Especially since Rem didn't have his usual cheery voice. It sounded more... 

"_Tell me love is endless, don't be so pretentious_  
_Leave me like you do_  
_If you need me, wanna see me_  
_Better hurry 'cause I'm leavin' soon_"

...helpless.

"_Sorry can't save me now_"  
Patton was trying not to cry out of worry.  
"_Sorry I don't know how_"

Was the duke referring to the dad figure being strict with the other and trying to change how he was? Pat thought it all got better. He apologized and they became friends. Was... Was Remus still mad at him?

"_Sorry there's no way out_  
_But down_"  
No, no, no, no, no! His kiddo was okay, right? Then why was he, himself, crying?

Tea long forgotten, Logan was wishing, for once, with all his being, of his suspiciouns being wrong.

He couldn't move. The message was recorded hours before -having had just gotten back from work- the... heh... Nerdy Wolverine... got to hear that just then.

"_Taste me, the salty tears on my cheek_  
_That's what a year-long headache does to you_"  
" ... "

"_I'm not okay,_ -the receiver sobbed- _I feel so scattered_  
_Don't say I'm all that matters_"  
" ... "

"_Leave me,_"  
"Please... ", the voice cracked

"_déjà vu_"  
"Stop, please!", the voice cracked again through sobs.

"_If you need me, wanna see me_  
_You better hurry,_ -**It was already too late! It was already too late! It was already too late!**\- _I'm leavin' soon_"

He kept full on crying, hiding fis face and tears in the hood.

Please, not his best friend.

"_Sorry can't save me now_  
_Sorry I don't know how_  
_Sorry there's no way out_  
_But down_"

He sure wasn't having a solid grip on the phone.

"_Call my friends and tell them that I love them_  
_And I'll miss them_  
_But I'm not sorry_"

" ... "

"_Call my friends and tell them that I love them_  
_And I'll miss them_"  
Dee selected said friends on the app.

"_Sorry_"

" ... "

Sent.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/617925117225369600/ring-a-voice-message-from-dee-take-me-that
> 
> want some facts in the fic? : https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/643566437338841088/facts-on-the-important-dee-fic


End file.
